Caught
by 1327
Summary: It would be strange for Nami to see Luffy eat her tangerines and not beat him to a pulp. Well, she doesn't have to always punish him for every tangerine he eats, right? Rated T for mild language and slightly suggestive themes.


A/N: Hello, 1327 here. For those who have read "A Change Of Heart" to the latest chapter, sorry for the next chapter might be a little late too. Like always. =.=" Okay, this story might be a little suggestive. So I think maybe Rated T? I dunno. Hope this Oneshot doesn't go to fast.

* * *

Luffy grinned, looking around before he tip toed quietly up the stairs. It had been a while since he had attempted to grab some of the navigator's tangerines. It had cost him a split lip, a black eye, and a bruised head, but he still didn't even get a taste of Nami's oranges. Come to think of it, he NEVER got at least a small nibble on one of those fruits. Luffy pouted at the thought.

He looked around once again, staying clear out of anyones' view, especially Nami. He quickly ducked beneath the grove of trees, oblivious to the pair of blue, green eyes watching him from the crow's nest. The raven haired woman chuckled, a slightly tanned hand reaching up to cover her lips.

Luffy found himself grinning, a slight snicker escaping his throat as he looked up, feeling the wind blow through his black hair as the sound of the leaves ruffling seemed to be the only thing he was currently hearing. He opened his eyes, looking at the different tangerines hanging on the thin branches, bobbing against the wind. He picked off the one nearest to him, eyeing the fruit, before peeling the skin off and popping a slice in his mouth.

The sweet substance quickly melted against his tongue. His eyes widening, Luffy looked down at the fruit, wondering why he rarely took the risk of getting the orange haired girl's tangerines. It had tasted so sweet, yet it still carried a twinge of sour as an after taste. He found himself peeling more oranges and swallowing the whole thing. That was then that he finally noticed that he couldn't taste it without actually biting it. He looked down at the tangerine he was about to gulp down and broke off a slice. He threw it inside his mouth and smiled at the amazing taste.

After a couple of minutes of gorging down the fruit, he found himself quite tired and leaned against the thin trunk of one of the orange trees. He ate one more piece before letting sleep overcome him, the smell of citrus wafting across the deck from the uncared orange peels that lay scattered across the ground.

* * *

Inside the Library, a certain orange haired navigator stood up, raising her hands to the air as she stretched her sore muscles. Nami sighed contentedly as she tilted her head to the left, the right, and pulled her head back. As soon as she finished, she looked down at her map, and grinned. She rolled the paper up and put it over to where the other maps lay.

Nami walked outside and closed the door, inhaling the salty smell of the ocean. Her nose twitched. There was a familiar scent in the air, and she knew that it had to be Belle-Mère's tangerines. Her brows furrowed. Whoever it was, she was definitely gonna give them a good beating. She made her way to where her oranges were, the sound of her high heels clicking against the wooden planks of the stairs.

When she reached the small grove, she quickly noticed the pair of sandaled feet sticking out beneath the trees. A comical vein grew on her forehead as she raised a tightened fist. She gently pushed back the bush of leaves, as to not damage it, and looked down at the straw hat captain with a frown. Her scowl was quickly replaced by a slightly shocked expression as she looked down at the raven haired teen. He certainly looked at peace with his lips slightly parted, a light snore coming from his throat.

Nami felt her cheeks redden. Her mood immediately changed as she spotted the small half eaten orange in his hand, the bright orange peels strewn across the floor. Something snapped within the girl as she kneeled down in front of the boy, grabbing onto his rubbery cheek and pinching it hard.

Luffy's eyes snapped open, and he yelled, "Oww!" He then noticed Nami in front of him, a dark aura surrounding her body as a wide smile spread across her features.

"I see you're awake." Nami snarled, pinching his skin harder. "Did you have a good nap, captain?" she asked, moving her face closer to his. Luffy backed up, but found himself stuck between Nami and the tree. He began to sweat bullets as Nami neared.

"Umm...yes?" he said, his voice slightly wavering, bracing for the navigator's wrath.

Nami smiled sweetly, letting go of his skin. "Could you do me a favour, Luffy?"

Luffy flinched at the sudden pain, his straw hat falling off his head as he proceeded to try to disappear against the trunk of the tree. "Ah, s-sure. What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Luffy blinked. "Why?"

"Just close your eyes, Luffy, or I'll make you." she seethed, causing the teen to quickly nod in approval and close his eyes as he was told.

Nami raised a fist, preparing to beat the living hell out of the poor boy, but froze, seeing Luffy's expression. His eyes were closed tightly, beads of sweat on his forehead, his lips forming a frown. Seeing this caused Nami to chortle. She covered her mouth, the corners of her lips quivering in amusement.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, slowly opening his eyes, but Nami quickly covered them. "Keep your eyes closed, idiot!" she laughed gleefully. Luffy pouted in confusion, but kept his eyes closed as she told him to.

This made Nami wonder how much innocence he had in that brain he owned. Though he might be an idiot, she was sure he had his comfort zone at times. Nami smirked, lowering her fist. Instead of pummeling him like she usually did, she instead got on her knees and hands, crawling to the oblivious teen.

"Hey, Luffy..." she cooed in a seductive manner, placing her face in front of his. "Let's make a deal." Nami said, making sure he felt her breath on his lips.

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat. "What kind of deal?"

"Oh, well it's really simple. If you can withstand what I'm going to do to you, then I'll let you go. You don't have to pay a single berrie." she smirked, lightly touching his nose with her finger.

Luffy grinned, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Really?!" he said, amazed.

"Yes, really."

"Then let's get started!" he blurted out, "So, what are you gonna do?"

Nami smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

"Okay."

Nami crawled closer to Luffy's sitting position, getting in between his legs. She placed a hand on his thigh, slightly pushing herself up. Staring at his closed lips, Nami shifted closer.

"Nami? What are you-" she placed a finger on his lips, shushing him before muttering. "You'll see..."

The orange haired woman blew softly against his lips, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Nami hesitated momentarily before pushing her lips against his. Luffy let out a muffled sound, his eyes snapping wide open. She licked his lips, staring at his expression with half lidded eyes. Taking the opportunity, she snaked her tongue inside his mouth, gliding the pink muscle against his.

Luffy groaned, feeling something weird near his lower regions. "N-Nami..." his voice was husky, which Nami found extremely hot. Nami took her tongue out of his mouth, a sling of saliva connecting them. Luffy's breathing was ragged, his eyes glossy. He had never felt like this in his whole life. It was a weird feeling, yet it felt good.

A smirk decorated the thief's lips. She moved her hand against his shorts, until it reached a small lump in his pants. Nami licked her lips sexily, staring at the raven haired boy's expression as she lightly glided the tips of her fingers against the bulge. Luffy gasped in shock as a sudden jolt of pleasure ran through his system.

"N-Nami?!" he screamed, quite surprised at her actions.

Nami smiled playfully, closing the gap between his and her face once again. Luffy stared at her relaxed expression with wide eyes, and he quickly began to catch on, soon closing his eyes. Nami broke apart, deciding to go and tell him that he owed her a lot of berries for eating her tangerines and for losing the deal, but froze as Luffy slid his hand behind her head, pushing her forward, and deepening the kiss. Nami made a surprised sound from her throat, her eyes wide open in surprise.

It took her a while until she had gained the power to push him back. Nami sat in front of him, sure that she would need to wear another pair of underwear later. She panted, looking at the lustful expression Luffy bore. A soft growl came from his throat, making the girl's knees tremble as she pushed both her legs together.

"Why'd you stop..." he said, pushing Nami's head forward again, but Nami placed her hands on his chest to prevent their lips from crashing together. She swallowed hard and weakly stood up.

"Luffy..." she seethed. "You owe me 50,000,000 berries, you asshole!" Nami yelled, pointing a finger at him.

Luffy sat there with a shocked expression, still panting. "EHHH?! That much!?" he shouted. "Why?!" Nami huffed, crossing her arms.

"It's for eating my tangerines, losing the deal, and for doing _that _to me!" Nami argued, her eyebrows furrowed. Though she had truthfully wanted to do a couple more things to her captain, she knew she had to stop or they might cross the line and have little baby captains running around the ship. She definitely did not want that. "You're gonna have to do a lot of things to get that much money." she said, turning around to go back to her room.

Nami felt a rubbery arm wrap around her waist and she shrieked, landing on Luffy's lap. "Luffy! she screeched. The raven haired teen pouted, his grip on his navigator tightening around her waist. Luffy noticed how the shirt she wore dipped at the back, revealing a bare shoulder, which he currently found very attractive and delicious.

Luffy leaned forward, softly biting the nape of her neck.

"Ah!" Nami gasped, a light blush coloring her cheeks. She looked behind her shoulder, hitting Luffy on the head. "Oww..." he whined.

"Luffy, could you please let go." It had sounded more of a demand than a question, but she didn't really care. She really needed to change her panties and it didn't really help the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

"No." he said, hugging her small form to his as he nuzzled his chin against her shoulder. Nami frowned down at him.

"What is wrong with you." she sighed in disbelief. He had been acting on lust, she was sure, and she knew it was her fault for doing those things to him in the first place.

Luffy gazed up at her with innocent eyes. "I dunno. I just feel like I want to be with you. The stuff you did earlier felt really good though." he snickered. "Can you do that-"

Nami hit him upside the head before he could finish. Luffy clutched his skull, clearly in pain as he whined, "Could you please stop hitting me, Nami?" he frowned.

She giggled, and turned around in his lap. Nami smiled at him and gave a chaste kiss on his lips. She stood up and began walking away, before looking back at him and saying.

"Start working on that 50,000,000 berries soon, I'll give you a reward in exchange." she winked at him, blowing a small air kiss to his astonished expression. With that, she walked away to her room, leaving Luffy to lay under the groves' shadow, grinning like an idiot as he looked at the passing clouds.

To his eyes, Nami is the only woman he would actually think and call attractive. With makeup, or not, she would always be beautiful to him. Even if she was a bit violent at times, he would never want her to change.


End file.
